The Other Wizard Named Harry
by FelinesAndPhoenixes
Summary: Harry Dresden and company are coming back thru the NeverNever and find themselves stranded at Hogwarts. An unlikely alliance between Voldemort and He Who Walks Behind have both Harrys teaming up to save the world. Full summary inside. Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Other Wizard Named Harry  
Summary: Something askew in the Nevernever causes a perfectly normal (if you're Harry Dresden) mission to end with Harry, Bob, Murphy, Molly, Ramirez, Thomas, Lily and Fix to be stranded at Hogwarts with no idea how the hell to get back. What will happen? Will more characters show up? What does Voldemort have to do with anything? And what about He Who Walks Behind? *dramatic music*

IMPORTANT NOTES: More characters coming in later. Bob is mainly the TV version (Terrance Mann) ghostly and such, but cannot be far from his skull. FYI.

Disclaimer: If I owned _any _of this, would I really be writing this?

Special Note:

This fanfiction was inspired by JtheGoblinKing here on , whose Dresden fanfic actually made me start thinking about the similarities between Harry Potter and Harry Dresden, all of which can be found in the books, if you are paying attention.  
However, I got my list of similarities between Harry and Harry from: . which I believe is a blog……it's the first thing that comes up on google. Those that know me know that I am too lazy to dig all of my books out and observe for myself. Anyway.

I will ask that you review. Reviews inspire me to get off my lazy arse and actually update, soo…..

Without further ado, I give you the fic!

Chapter One:

With a resounding _thud _Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden landed facedown in a place that he wasn't sure he'd ever seen. Several more _thud_s followed, accompanied with pained sounds from his friends, with whom he had just been escaping from something that wanted to kill them. Again. He sat up slowly, looking around. _What the hell_? he thought as he looked around. They seemed to have landed inside the stone entry hall of what appeared to be some sort of huge building. "Hells bells," he muttered. "Lily, I don't think this is what we were going for."

The white-haired Fae sat up with a groan. "I doubt it," she said, rather serenely. "I told you when we started out that with all the hullabaloo in the Nevernever this wasn't a good idea. But does anyone listen to me? Of course not."

"Its not like you told me this was going to happen!" Harry said in exasperation.

"Its not like she could," Fix said, as he emerged from the pile of people. "You know how it is."

Harry sighed. He knew how it was. "Oh, hell," he grumbled. "Bob?" He reached into his abandoned knapsack and extracted a, thankfully whole, human skull. "Bob, are you ok?"

"Oh, sure," Bob groused as he came out of his skull. "Nothing like being almost devoured then ending up god only knows where."

That's when the screaming started. He could discern one terrified shriek of, "Death eaters!" and make out footsteps as someone took off down the hall. Unlike everyone else, it seemed.

Before anyone in the small group had really had any time to gather their wits, they were surrounded by teenagers in black robes, all of who seemed to be pretty freaked by their arrival. "I think we may have a problem," Carlos Ramirez muttered as he sat up and rubbed his head.

Molly Carpenter rolled her eyes. "Whatever gave you that brilliant idea?" She ran her hand through her short hair, which was dyed black and red.

"Er..hello?" Harry began. "My name is Harry Dresden and I-"

He started to get to his feet when one of the screaming teenagers pointed what appeared to be a stick at him and shouted, "petrificus totalus!" _Wands, of course, _Harry thought, feeling stupid. _These people must be wizards._

With a rather girly scream that he would never own up to later, Harry raised the hand with the shield bracelet, barely in time, managing to fall over backwards in the process. "Hells bells, kid!" he snapped from behind the shield. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"What the hell is going on here?" Murphy asked. "Who the hell are you people? Where are we?"

Harry got to his feet again, blasting rod in one hand, shield still up. Ramirez scrambled to his feet beside him, also shielding them. Murphy and Thomas stood behind them, guns held threateningly before them. Molly hovered behind Harry, unsure of what would be the most helpful course of action. Lily and Fix stood behind them and to the left, Lily still smiling serenely.

"This is Hogwarts," a boy with messy black hair and a lightning blot shaped scar on his forehead supplied in a British accent. "We're the students?" He sounded unsure of himself.

Harry looked around at the sea of faces gaping at him. What was going on?

"Um. Harry, why is everyone staring at us?" Molly asked in his ear.

"You have black and red hair?" Thomas suggested jokingly. "Or maybe because I'm just so damned sexy?"

Molly rolled her eyes. "Well, you being here would explain the terrified screams," she said.

Suddenly, two men were making their way to the front of the crowd, wands drawn. The taller of the two had long whiter hair and a white beard that came down to his waist. He was wearing periwinkle blue robes, but still managed to look like he meant business. The other was dressed all in black, a cloak billowing around him. He had black hair that fell to his shoulders and was looking Harry up and down in confusion. "Who the hell are you?" the dark-haired man asked with a sneer.

"I the hell am Harry," Harry replied flippantly. "Uh…Harry Dresden?" he said, almost as though he himself were questioning it. "Wizard? I'm in the phone book." He gestured to Ramirez at his left. "This is Carlos Ramirez. We're from the White Council?"

"And the rest of you?" inquired the old man, who had a look on his face now that matched Lily's.

"My apprentice Molly Carpenter," Harry said, as he began to point to each person in turn. "Thomas Raith, Sergeant Karrin Murphy of the Chicago police force, Bob the skull…actually, Bob the ghost if you want to be technical, and Lily the Summer Lady from the Summer Court of the Fae and Fix, the Summer Knight."

"I see," he said with a smile. The dark-haired man next to him rolled his eyes, obviously not believing a word of it. "And why exactly is it that you're here?"

"Well, from what I can infer from what Lily is saying, which is not much," Harry said, "as she is sworn to secrecy when it comes to me, there is some sort of disturbance in the NeverNever which has dropped us here, instead of where we were headed, which is Chicago."

"Well," said the old man. "I'm Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which is where you seem to have found yourselves. This is Severus Snape, professor of Potions." He smiled benevolently at the scowling man. "Perhaps you should all join me in my office?"


	2. Chapter 2

The Other Wizard Named Harry, Chapter 2

_Welcome back to the exciting second installment in The Other Wizard Named Harry. I would like to take a moment to thank all of you who have left reviews, and such. I'm quite grateful. :D_

Disclaimer: *checks her closet* Erm…kitty, kitty, funny looking wig, random shoe, ooh…Scrabble! But no rights to the Dresden Files, Harry Potter, or anything else I mention. Well, damn.

"Every freaking time I go somewhere with you, something like this happens," Ramirez complained, rolling his eyes. "Would it be so much to ask that something goes right for once?"

"Obviously," Harry said, unceremoniously dumping Bob back into his bag, ignoring his protests. "Come on. Might as well do as he says, right? Not like we can just get out of here." He looked at Lily. "Can we?"

"Well, not back the way we came at any rate," she said, with a sigh. "Considering how our door is closed now." She shrugged as she turned in a small circle, taking in her surroundings. "I'm sure that we will be able to figure something out."

Dumbledore smiled serenely, eyes twinkling and led the newcomers to his office, gesturing to the boy with the lightning bolt scar. He and two others followed. "Back to class with the rest of you!" Dumbledore said merrily. "I'm sure we'll have this all sorted out in no time."

Just as everyone had settled into the office, he frowned. "Something strange is about to happen, I expect," he said cheerily. He stared off into space, seeming to consider the empty space next to his desk. "In just a moment."

"Hells bells," Harry Dresden muttered, as the air shimmered for a moment, then a portal very much like the one he had just entered through appeared.

Everyone watched intently as very tall man with dark blonde hair stepped out of the portal, looking around warily. His eyes were icy blue, dangerous. After a moment, that deadly gaze settled on the taller of the Harry's. "Dresden," he said in a voice that sounded almost conversational. He glanced around the room, a bored expression on his face. Everyone seemed to be staring at him, including the strange, bearded old man. Suddenly, he almost regretted only bringing twelve different concealed weapons. Where Dresden was involved, things were sure to get messy. If only the Archive hadn't insisted on finding the damned wizard….

"Uh…Kincaid," the wizard in question replied, sounding unsure. "Good, you're here. Now we can go home. Wait, who's keeping the pathway open?" He rose and gestured for his colleagues to come with him, but suddenly a huge cat threw itself out of the portal and ran to him, slamming itself against his shins in greeting. "Mister?" he asked, staring blankly down at the cat.

"Shit," Kincaid muttered, turning quickly to the odd portal. "Don't-!" he began in a frantic voice.

But then a slender girl with long blonde hair was stepping out of the portal. "Kitty!" she said in a distressed voice, running to Mister and scooping him up in her arms. The portal closed a moment later with an audible snapping noise and a discharge of magic that shook the room, rattling all of the odd instruments on the desk. She smiled to herself, burying her face in Mister's fur, seeming to have forgotten for a moment why she was there, not noticing that everyone's eyes were on her.

"Erm….what?" the younger Harry asked, looking from Dresden to the girl, to Kincaid and then to the Headmaster.

"I have…..no idea," Dumbledore replied, staring intently at the blonde girl, an odd expression on his face. He turned to Kincaid, not seeming to want to look away from her, saying, "Where did you come from, exactly?"

Kincaid rolled his eyes. "Of course _you_ want to know where we came from," he said, looking vaguely annoyed. "I'd like to know where we are." His gaze shifted to Dresden again. "What have you gotten us into _this _time?"

Harry shrugged. "Honestly no idea. I'm not even sure why we're here. We were traveling through the NeverNever and somehow this is where we wound up. How did you find us?"

"Tracking spell," Kincaid replied briskly. "Of Ivy's devising. As you can tell, she was the one who was keeping the pathway open."

"I'm not sure that it will be possible to open another gate from here," Lily murmured from across the room. "As I've already tried and failed."

"Something is keeping us here?" Murphy asked. She glanced in Kincaid's direction, nodding in greeting as she spoke.

"Hells bells," Harry muttered. "This is going to be…interesting."

"Excuse me, but who the hell _are _you people?" the younger Harry practically shouted as he leapt from his chair.

"Alternately," Thomas said in a calm voice, "who the hell are you? It seems like Harry has already made it quite clear who we are."

"Harry, if you would be so good as to sit back down?" Dumbledore asked.

The Harrys looked at each other for a moment. "You, I'm sure," Dresden said, rolling his eyes. He glanced down to the blonde girl holding the cat. "Ivy. Mister." He reached and petted the cats head before pulling the girl into a quick hug. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" He gestured vaguely at his chair. "Have a seat?"

She nodded with a smile of thanks and sat down in his chair, cat on her lap. Kincaid glared halfheartedly at Harry from across the room. "I should also mention that this is Ivy, or the Archive as it were, and that," Harry pointed at Kincaid, "is her bodyguard, Kincaid."

Ivy smiled, giving the occupants of the office a little wave, her expression as serene as Lily's. Evidently there was nothing to worry about. Or so the two of them thought.

"As I have said," Dumbledore said, "though I will repeat for the benefit of Ivy and Mr. Kincaid, I am Albus Dumbledore, and this is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Gesturing to Snape, who was lurking by the fireplace, he added, "this is Severus Snape, Potionsmaster. And these three are Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley." He gestured in turn to the boy with the lightning scar, a girl with ridiculously bushy hair and a redheaded boy who was frowning confusedly at everyone.

"We were coming back from the NeverNever," Harry repeated, glancing towards Kincaid, "and our door seems to have lead us here rather than to Chicago. I have a bad feeling that something is trying to trap us here. Trying to get all of their ducks in a row. And other bad metaphors."

Kind of an abrupt ending, but eh. This one is at least longer than the last one. Tune in next time for an explosive argument about who the is trying to kill whom, and whether or not Harry freaking Dresden is secretly a Death Eater. XD

**Until next time.**

**-Professor freaking Doctor**


	3. Chapter 3

The Other Wizard Named Harry  
Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own a damned thing. I wish.

**Summary: **In which some stuff happens.

**Author's Note: **I haven't been feeling in a very Dresden-y mood lately, so I haven't been working on this.... I began this story just around a year ago and updated it in October and now it's freaking April….guh. Anyway, sorry. Thanks for sticking with me, guys. I hope that this story is still going where y'all want it to. Make sure you review if you have any suggestions.

"What exactly is the NeverNever?" Albus asked, glancing towards Harry in confusion. "I've never heard mention of it."

"Well," Harry began. "It's sort of hard to explain. It is the realm of the fae. It exists beyond this one, and is accessible by magic. Therein exists the courts of the fae, both the Summer and Winter. There are both good things and bad things in the NeverNever, such as demons, spirits, things of that nature. And wizards can travel through it. It makes getting from one place to another a lot faster, because space and time exist differently there."

"And you were moving through this…NeverNever and you've ended up here," Albus said. It wasn't a question, but a statement. "I see. And you've no idea why you've ended up here?"

"None," Ramirez supplied. "We were on our way back to Chicago. I don't even know where we are. Where is this anyway?"

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Dumbledore explained. "Located in Scotland, actually. Rather far away from your destination, I would imagine." He peered thoughtfully into the cup of tea that sat on his desk. "Well, what's to be done about it?"

"Normally we could go back through," Harry said, "but our portal closed. Since we don't know where we are right now, we have no way of knowing where in the NeverNever we would end up. Under normal circumstances, we would go into the area of the NeverNever that corresponds with this place, but there seems to be a disturbance in the NeverNever and there is no way of knowing where we would end up, or when."

"Lily is capable of opening another portal, I believe," Fix supplied quietly from his place at Lily's side. "Aren't you?"

She nodded silently. "But it would perhaps be inadvisable," she said. "Considering Mr. Dresden's argument."

"What is causing this disturbance?" Dumbledore asked, looking from Harry to Lily. "Is there anything that can be done to stop it?"

"We have no idea," Ramirez said bluntly before either Harry or Lily could speak. "There's a war gong on, and the Summer and Winter Queens are both pretty pissed at Harry, probably, but there's all the infighting with the White Council…"

"What is the White Council?" Snape drawled, looking to each of the newcomers in turn.

"The governing body of the wizarding world," Molly explained. "They make the rules. People like Harry and Carlos are Wardens and they enforce them."

"That's the Ministry of Magic," Harry Potter interrupted in an annoyed voice. "And those are Aurors."

"What are you _talking _about?" Harry Dresden asked, glancing at him. "They're _called _the White Council and we are _called _Wardens. I think that I would know." He growled in annoyance. "Look. We just wanted to go home, ok? We have things to _do_. We aren't just wandering around in the NeverNever for our health. There has been a recent outbreak of dark magic, and …."

"Lord Voldemort!" Harry Potter shouted, leaping to his feet. Half of the people in the room flinched.

"What?" Molly asked in an incredulous sort of confusion. "Lord who?"

"Voldemort," Harry Potter said, smacking his right fist against his left palm in annoyance. Half of the room flinched again. "He's….the darkest wizard since Grindelwald."

"Wait, who?" Molly asked, staring at him like he'd lost his mind.

"No, I've heard of Voldemort," Dresden said. "But I thought he died a long time ago."

"Clearly," Hermione said in a pompously educated voice, "you're behind on the news. Voldemort has been terrorizing the world for the past 7 years. He was defeated 18 years ago, but now he's back."

Murphy sidled up to Thomas surreptitiously. "I have a bad feeling about this," she murmured to him. "Your brother is about to do something stupid."

"Look," Dresden said evenly, "we're just going to have to stay here until we can figure out how to get home. And maybe we can help you with your Dark Lord Whatsit issues."

"That _isn't_ necessary," Snape said.

"Severus, don't be rude," Dumbledore admonished. "Of course you are welcome to remain here until you can determine how you can get home. And we will, of course, assist you in any way that we can."

Across the room, Potter facepalmed.

"This is going to be interesting," Murphy muttered.

"Damn straight," Thomas said, rolling his eyes.

**Author's Note: **And we're done for now. I'll hopefully have something better up soon.

Questions? Comments? Concerns? Review.


End file.
